Once Upon A Conflict
by TituTheRuler
Summary: uhh first story :D In a land where Ikuto Is a king, Utau is his unwanted queen, and all the other characters are the future kings and queens of the country, Princess Amu must face an EPIC love... pentagon? I dont know. story is starting out, so lets see where it goes. By the way, Nagi and Nadeshiko are twins in my story. makes me sad when they arent D: some criticism please :DDDDD


once upon a time, there lived a young boy, no older than 3, who watched as his sister was brought into the world. Ikuto was a very energetic boy, with the looks of his hansome father. Ikuto and his younger sister, Utau, lived in peace along with a younger family friend, Tadase. As Ikuto grew older, he became elligible to become a noble. after three years, Ikuto was able to work his way up, eventually becoming king of The Land Of Spadewell. Ikuto brought his old friend Tadase to the throne room to have him adopted by him and his wife. Due to the fact that you needed to be married in order to become king, Ikuto married his sister. Although Ikuto refused to kiss her anywhere but the top of the head, Utau still became obsessed with her brother, falling for him in an unholy manner. Utau did not care though, and often tried to seduce her brother.

One day, while Utau was making plans to have a party, Tadase begged her to invite his old-friends from the different lands. Upon allowing him the right to invite them, Tadase ran out of the castle to the fields. Utau watched him with a smile. One day he would marry,and become king of the land. 'Still a little boy though' she thought often. Utau turned towards her advisor, Sanjo. "Make sure you bring along Tadase to go pick up his little friends." Sanjo sighed. "Utau-san, you know that tadase is only five years younger than you or Ikuto-kun right?" Utau gave Sanjo a rare smile "Hai, but he is still a baby to me. He treats me as he would his mother and once called me 'Mother' on accident" Sanjo smiled at the queen of Spadewell.

Finally, the day of the party came. An outdoor party, many of the younger guests were running about. Tadase looked worried however, as if he were waiting for others to come. Utau patted his shoulder, reassuring him that his friends were in fact coming. Tadase began to smile when he heard fanfare, introducing the royal guests. First up was the royal family of Hearting. Including a family of young nobles and the youngest, the soon to be heir to the throne, prince Kukai. Tadase ran up to greet the family. Shaking the hands of the King and Queen. He turned to Prince Kukai, who nodded. Both children turned to the royals and apologized, then ran off giggling madly. They were not gone for long as the royal family of Cloverland appeared. The small family of four, fraternal twins Nadeshiko and Nagihiko ran up to the two boys and waited with them at the side of the entrance. Not long afterwards, the royal family of Diamonds walked in. The fighting king and Queen did not notice as thier daughter Rima joined up with the group of kids at the doorway. Utau approached the small group, still their height, despite the age difference. Utau was about to ask them what they were doing when fanfare interuppted her, indicating that the highest ranking family of all the royals had arrived. Many of the guests bowed, including the other royals. Except the kids. All eyes were on the door as the hinamori family, The Royals of Fortune City stepped into the room. The king and queen, known and respected for thier odd ways how they treated thier Kingdom. The King and Queen stepped in first, laughing at a joke they had heard from a guard and excused the castle occupants from bowing to them. Next entered Princess Ami, the younger princess still had trouble speaking properly and often talked, to give her practice with talking. Lastly entered princess Amu. Many of the village boys gawked at the princess. Despite her reckless appearance, a gothic tunic, skirt, and socks, many still admired her. She had a way of coming off as 'Cool and Spicy'. Often seen with her sister, Amu sped up her pace and grabbed her sisters hand, guiding her to the other small kids. After putting her with the others, she turned and walked calmly to the other kids. "Hello Princess Nadeshiko, Princess Rima, Prince Tadase, Prince Kukai, Prince Nagihiko, Queen Utau." The others turned towards the Queen so suddenly that Utau thought they were going to fall. "Im sorry but you didnt notice me?" The others looked around while Amu spoke in monotone "I noticed you when I walked in. You were the only child that had bowed in this group, while others..." Amu turned to the group of kids. "Even the young ones were bowing." Rima smiled and clung to Amus arm "We know you too well to do that Amu-chan Nadeshiko gripped to her other "Hai Amu-chan, you are like a commoner to us." Suddenly, someone appeared on Amus head "AMU-CHI! YOU LEFT ME WITH THE COATS AGAIN" Amu put her hands together with effort, thanks to Rima and Nadeshiko. "Gomenesai, Yaya-chan" Yaya smiled at Amu "Just dont leave me next time Amu-chi, im still your live in advisor right?" As the two chatted, Amus voice keeping the monotone, Utau stifled a giggle. The sight of High Princess Amu with two other Princesses and her Live in Advisor placed on each side of her and on top, she thought looked silly. Amu excused herself and went outside, the kids following her to the garden. Utau grabbed Tadase demanding an excuse. "Why are you all following that girl? She doesnt seem like much fun for yours and Kukais' style" Tadase smiled. "Utau, come with me and watch" Tadase led Utau the the royal garden and placed her in a hiding place. "Stay here and you will see why we still have fun with her"

Utau waited two minutes before the children came in laughing. "Close the door Prince Kukai" Utau heard Kukais laugh as he obliged. As soon as the door slam was heard, Utau heard a sigh. "Ahhhhh! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO ACT LIKE THIS?" Utau recognized it as Amus voice in a small way. Utau listened closely. "Ah hinamori-san! Wanna go to the hayfields later for a soccer game?" She heard a giggle "Hai Souma-kun!" "Amu-chan! Come to our guest room tonight and play with me and Nagi!" Amu sounded like she hesitated "I cant break curfew and you know that." Nagi spoke next "why dont we play hide and seek right now Amu-chan?" Amu seemed to nod "Lets play then!" Utau panicked and began to crawl out of the garden. She saw a bright light and on instinct, she hurried towards it, only to find herself at Amus feet. Quickly standing, she bowed to apologized to Amu who had kept her head down, a blush threatening to implode on her face. "It is fine Queen Utau, excuse me" Utau noticed how Amu's voice changed back to her monotone. "Gomen Hinamori-san!" Utau saw as Tadase and the others came out and onlly Tadase called out to her.

"Tadase?" Utau was now sitting next to Tadase, eating dinner with the other royals except the Hinamori family. Tadase looked up from his conversation with Nadeshiko. "Nani?" Utau looked at her younger brother/son. "Do you like Hinamori Amu?" Utau watched him stiffen, turn red, and have steam come out of his ears. "Utau, please do not tell Hinamori-san or any of her family or servants!" Utau smiled to herself. "Okay Tadase-kun"

The next day was the day for all the royals to leave the kingdom. "Where did Amu-chan go Tadase?" Tadase looked around at the royal gowns his friends were required to wear, Nagihiko was wearing a simple green tinted suit with golden lining and black boots, while Nadeshiko was wearing a lime green gown with a golden ribbon and forest green heels, while Rima was wearing a yellow dress with white ribbons and yellow tinted slip ons, Kukai had on a simple red suit with golden lining, and black boots, while tadase had on a blue suit with golden lining, and black boots. Of course, all the kids had on thier crowns, Nagi and Nade had simple tiaras with a green clover gem that had been passed down in thier family, as the others did, but with different gems; a rare yellow diamond for rima, a red heart for Kukai, and a blue spade for Tadase. "Im not really sure fujisaki-san. I thought you ate dinner with her last night." Nagihiko sighed "no she didnt go to dinner. i ended up in an awkward situation her father and mother actually. They thought i was trying to be a suitor for Amu-chan and freaked out in all honesty." Tadase blushed at the suitor part and became envious of Nagihiko for Amus father to believe he was a suitor but not him, who came over every other week. Tadase ignored his feelings and sighed "Hinamori-san hasnt come out of her designated room in a week now" Kukai threw his head back "she wont answer me when i call for her either." the groups eyes widened and they ran for Amus room.

Fearing the worst, the group of teens ran to Hinamori Amus room. Tadase in the lead, he ordered Yaya to open the door. Obliging him in her white gown, she unlocked Amus door. Stepping inside, Tadase and the others began to search for her. "Amu-chi!" "Amu-chan!" "Amu!" "Hinamori-san!" Voices filled the castle in search of Amu. After hours of searching, amu came down the steps, in a sparkling white gown, white shoes and a tiara with all the other royal gemstones on it. "Nani? Why do you guys look like you havent slept?" The girls ran towards Amu while the boys lagged behind, allowing the girls to reunite. Amu, who was freaking out, questioned the sudden display of affection "Nanio! Whats happening?" Each of the girls bopped her on the head, leaving bumps, and a very confused Amu. "where were you?" "why did you leave?" "did you run away?" amu answered them with a look that said 'are you guys insane' "Yaya-chan. You are my royal advisor right?" Yaya nodded "Then you know where ive been for the past week" All eyes turned to Yaya as she fidgeted, trying to remember what happened. "Ah Yaya-chan, you forgot didnt you?" Yaya smiled and Amu smiled back "Actually, its a little embarrassing but... i went to see a suitor" While Amu was being tortured by Yaya for not telling her sooner, eyes went to Nagihiko and Tadase

who looked rather angry. "Oi Amu-chan? Who was this suitor of yours?" "Hai, Hinamori-san" Amu, finally released from Yayas' grasp, turned to them with sad eyes. "Actually, he's an overseas suitor. His name is Sanjo Kairi, you know what? im not exactly sure why, but i have a need to call him Chairman or Kairi-Kun... and... well he told me that he...loved me..." Amu blushed red and started playing with her hair. Tadase and Nagihiko blew up "LOVE!" "ONE IS TO YOUNG TO BE SPEAKING IN THAT MANNER!" amu fell back, suprised and confused at their reactions. "Nani Tadase-kun, Nagi-kun?" The boys winced as they stared at Amu. They glanced at their friends for help to find them badly stifling a laugh. Tadase blinked "Um, we are just trying to help hinamori-san" Nagi nodded, trying to follow along "Yes how old is Kairi-san anyway?" Amus index fingers became interesting. "Actually hes two years younger than us" "YOUNGER?" Amu continued playing with her fingers, occasionally twirling a section of her hair with a cherry red blush implanted on her cheeks. "Gomen minna, I thought you would all be okay with me seeing a suitor," Amu had turned to the outraged boys, who, at her gaze, blushed wildly. Earning a confused stare from Amu and giggles from the others, the boys desprately tried to defend themselves. "why would we not be okay?" "yeah its not like we could like you" " why would we like someone so, so?" "air headed?" the two boys continued with their insults, to the point where amu slapped them and stormed off... then nade, then rima, then yaya, then Kukai. The two didnt realize the pain they had inflicted on amu until they asked for help from Queen Utau.

The moment they finished theyre story, utau began hitting them repeatedly on the head shouting 'BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!' hearing the commotion his queen was making, Ikuto grudgingly got up from his nap and went to see what was going on. he glared at the trio "what the hell are you yelling about now Utau?" utau glared at him before telling him the reason the two baka came to her. Ikuto stood in front of the two, hitting them each in the head with a disapproving 'baka' before retiring to his room. The duo stared at Utau, trying to read her eyes before she snapped. "What are you two looking at?" The two boys flinched under her murderous gaze, "Well you see," "We don't know what we did wrong" Utaus gaze became sharper, deadlier. "High Princess Amu was just insulted by two boys, after being yelled at by the two about a suitor which is normal for those your age as well as being called dumb" the boys eyes widened in realization. As the boys ran away to apologize, Utau frowned. The boys would never know how to treat a girl right.


End file.
